


Looking after you

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David hurt himself during the friendly game against Colombia, but after the match, James comes to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking after you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I had this idea after I learnt what happened during that game, and I just had to write it.
> 
> If you want to see it like this, this could be what happened after Waiting for September (or not), but it can also be read as a stand alone.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it ;)

James heard the whistle and stood up from the bench. He had been waiting to hear it for fifteen minutes now. He knew that the game was over, and he also knew that they had lost. But it didn’t matter so much for him right now. 

Of course, he would have liked to win against Brazil, but this was just a friendly game, there wasn’t really anything at stake.

This wasn’t the same thing as went he had lost during the world cup, and he wasn’t going to break like he did back then. However, he was worried, fear was clinging at his heart and wouldn’t let go.

He had seen David leave the field fifteen minutes earlier, hurt, and now he needed to see his lover again, to kow how he was doing.

He tried to do his best when the journalist interviewed him, even though all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there to see David. When he had finally done his duty without snapping at anyone, Neymar came to him, telling him that David had decided to go back to his hotel room to rest.

James thanked him. Of course, he knew where David was staying. After all, when he had came to Miami, he had gone to see his lover before doing everything else. Of course, it was hard to live far away from David, but the moment when they met again made it all worth it.

The hotel where David was staying was near enough to go there walking. It was late and dark, and no one recognised him. James was glad it happened like this, because he really didn’t want to lose more time.

When he arrived in front of David’s room, he came in without knocking. David had given him the key to his hotel room, and James had been happy to see that he trusted him that much.

When he entered, David was laying on his bed, still wearing his jersey from the game that had taken place a litlle earlier.

-You almost made me wait, you know. David told him, smiling, and James rushed to the bed, his lips meeting David’s ones gently. 

That kiss didn’t last long, however, because James was really worried for the Brazilian, his Brazilian, and he needed to know if his injury was serious or not.

-Are you feeling better? Does your knee still hurt? He asked.

-You could congratulate me for the victory of my team over yours first, no? David replied, but he saw in James’ eyes that he wasn’t really in a good mood to listen to this kind of jokes.

-It still hurts a little. I didn’t try to stand to much, I don’t want to tempt fate. But don’t worry. It’s just an injury. I’m a football player, it can be part of my job and I know it. It could be worse than that. He explained, caressing James cheek, trying to calm him.

He didn’t say it outloud, but he thought that James was really cute when he was being so protective with him. He felt James put his hand over his inured knee, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. The warmth made it feel a little beter. Yes, he really couldn’t have found a better lover than James.

-But what if you can’t play for awhile? I don’t like to know that you hurt yourself while playing against my team, and that I couldn’t too anything to help you. If I didn’t have to play, I swear that I would have stayed with you. I only wanted to leave everything and stay with you. I really did. He whispered, and David cuddled against him.

-I know that. But you had to stay on the field and play for the pride of your country and for your teamates. I would have been angry at you if you hadn’t done it. And I don’t think that my injury is that serious, you know. And even if it is, I’ll just take a vacation in Madrid, where I will be able to see my handsome and amazing boyfriend everyday. David answered, but despite his words, James still felt bad for what had happened to him.

David noticed that James was thinking a little too much about it, and he kissed him with passion to make him stop. He didn’t want the Colombian to feel too bad about it all. 

Even if a small part of his mind thought that those games against Colombia had to be cursed. First Neyar had been hurt during the world cup, and now it was his turn, even if his injury was, thanks god, way less serious. But it was still suspicious.

Or maybe it was the price he had to pay for corrupting the sweet and innocent boy that James was. Yes, he knew that his theories were weird, and that was why he didn’t talk about them too much. He didn’t want people to think that he was insane. Or at least not that insane.

He gently caressed James tongue with his own, taking posession of the mouth of the younger man, his hands on James’ back. The boy moaned into the kiss, trying to get as close to David as he could. When they finally parted, the worry in his eyes had been replaced by lust, which definitely pleased David.

-I missed you so much, David. You can’t realise just how happy I am to be with you again. If your injury turns out to be really bad, I’ll stay by your side and I’ll take care of you, I swear. He promised, while putting butterfly kisses on David’s jaw.

-I know you will. David answered. He tried to reverse their positions and to get on top of James, but the pain in his knee came back, keeping him from doing it, and a cry escaped him. He fell back onto the bed, sighing.

-David, are you alright? James exclaimed, afraid for him. Even though he really wanted David, he wasn’t going to take the risk to hurt him.

-Yes, don’t worry. It just looks like this time, it’s you who are going to make love to me, and not the other way around. He whispered, pulling James close to him again befor slowly sucking at his neck.

At those words, James’eyes grew wide. He would have lied if he had said that he had never thought about him, but he was used to David being in charge in their relationship, and he didn’t know if he was ready for it to change.

-But, David, I don’t want to hurt you! He explained, caressing his boyfriend’s curls, while he looked at him in the eyes.

-Don’t worry, I don’t think my injury is that bad. I’m sure we can do it. I want you, James. I really do. David replied.

-Well, I wasn’t only talking about your knee. James replied, blushing.

David understood what he meant right away, and he took James face in his hand, forcing him to look a him. He thought that his Colombian was really cute when he was blushing like that.

-I know that you care about me and that you won’t hurt me, James. I trust you, and I know that you’ll be gentle with me. And I really want the sexiest man on this planet to make love to me. He whispered in his ear.

-Don’t you begin to talk about that again! James almost shouted.

Since David had found out that a Spanish magazine had elected James sexiest man of the year, he didn’t stop to tease his lover with it, and he knew just how embarassed James was each time someone mentionned it.

-Well, if you want me to stop talking, make love to me. David purred against his ear while his hand quietly made its way under James shirt, and he began to caress his chest, playing with his nipples.

This time, James didn’t hesitate to take possession of David’s lips. He took control of the kiss and David closed his eyes, enjoying it. He didn’t think that James would be so confident so soon, but he really liked it.

When they parted, David wanted to reach for James’ lips again, but the younger one got away from him, smirking, before taking David’s jersey off, revealing the chest of his lover. He went to his nipples again, sucking at them and rubbing his thumbs over them until David was just a moaning mess.

-James, please...He whimpered, and the younger one left them to kiss him gently. David could see in James’eyes just how much he loved him, and it made him feel safe. James undressed himself, before taking off the rest of David’s clothes. He caressed and put kisses over David’s injured knee, making the Brazilian smile with fondness.

Then, he went back to kiss David, while he began to prepare him gently. He kept looking at the taller man, tracking any sign of pain on his face. But all he could see was pleasure and trust.

-Are you ready? He asked, not wanting to rush his boyfriend, and David nodded. The lack of any fear in his eyes showed him that David really had faith in him. When he saw that, James decided that he really wanted this moment to be perfect for David.

He did his best not to hurt David, thinking about the other man’s pleasure before thinking about his own. He only began to move inside him when he saw that David wanted him to do it. Of course, he had thought that it would feel great, to be inside of David, but he never imagined that it would be that good.

He could see that David was completely lost, and only had the strength to cling to his shoulders desperately. James was glad to be the one to bring so much pleasure to David.

-I love you. He quietly said, but he saw in David’s eyes just how happy those words made him.

Soon enough, he began to be overwhelmed by his sensations too. His and David’s body were covered in sweat, coming from the game and from their love-making. They would never get tired of being united like this, as if they were meant to always be linked to each other.

David couldn’t think of anything anymore, the pleasure was too great for him. He had closed his eyes, but when he opened them again and saw that James was lost in pure bliss, just as he was, it was enough to push him over the edge. He came in a moan, soon followed by James.

They separated from each other breathless and James layed his head on David’s chest, exhausted. The Brazilian gently caressed his hair, running his fingers through it. James looked up at him, smiling, and their lips met again.

-You see, I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me. I know that you will always take care of me. David told him.

-Well, I can’t really say the same thing about you. Next time, you could be a little kinder to me and let my team win. He teased him, pouting.

-Oh, you want to win? Then let’s see if you can win this game. David said, wrapping one arm against James body to keep him from escaping, and beginning to ticle him with his other hand.

James squirmed, laughing, trying to escape from David’s grip, but the other man was too strong, so he gave up, accepting the sweet torture. David noticed it, and he stopped right away.

-You see, it’s not my fault if you’re not strong enough to win. He said, holding the young Colombian against him.

-Shut up. I just didn’t want to take the risk to hurt you more than you already are. If you want, we’ll do this again when you will have recover, and this time, you will beg me to stop. He warned him.

-I just can’t wait to see that. But thank you for thinking about my health. I still can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to have such a great boyfriend. I love you. David said, smiling at him.

Those words made James’ heart miss a beat. Nothing could make him more happy than to know that David liked being with him. Right now, he didn’t know how he would survive if the Brazilian ever left him.

-Thank you. I love you too. He whispered lovingly.

-We should sleep now. I don’t know about you, but right now, I’m very tired. David said, and James agreed.

They switched off the lights and cuddled against each other. They knew that soon enough, they would have to go to different places again, to do their duty, but for know, they wanted to forget about that and just enjoy each other.

After all, there would be over competitions, and they would see each other again. They were sure of it. It felt as if it was their fate to be together, despite all the things which could seperate them.

The next morning, James woke up first, and he spent a long moment just watching David sleep. By now, he had realised that he should feel bad for losing with Colombia, and that he should have stayed a little longer with his teamates to comfort them.

And yet, he feels ashamed, because he knows that if he had to do it again, he would still rush to David’s side to check on him. He hopes with all his heart that David won’t be hurt again, because he doesn’t know how he could know that his lover was injuried without jumping in a plane for Paris to see him, and he also knows that it is not something he is really allowed to do.

-Good morning. David sayd when he finally opened his eyes, and James smiled at him.

-Good morning. How are you feeling? He asked.

-Better, I think. I still can walk, you know. My injury isn’t that bad. David laughed, but he was still touched to see that James wanted to be sure that he was alright.

-What do you want to do before we have to leave? James wanted to know.

-Well, despite how tempting it is to stay all day with you in bed, I think we could go and visit Miami before we have to go. David suggested

-Alright. Just let me stay in your arms for a few more minutes. James said, leaning against David.

They spent the whole day together. They didn’t want to waste a single minute, not when time was so precious for them. They didn’t want to think about the future. They had fun together, and even if it was hard for them when they had to seperate again, they knew that they would remember all those moments. Those memories would help them to stay strong until they met again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
